


Very Special Guest

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna prepare to meet a guest at President Santos' second inauguration.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Beyoncé doesn’t get freaked out, Josh. She’s the queen of poise. She’s the queen of everything.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notabadday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/gifts).



> Some things are just begging to be written.

‘Would you relax a little?’ Josh asked.

Donna stopped bouncing—she was _literally_ bouncing up and down—long enough to meet his eye. ‘Relax? Are you kidding me?’

‘She’s our guest, and I don’t want you, y’know, freaking her out.’

‘Beyoncé doesn’t get freaked out, Josh. She’s the queen of poise. She’s the queen of everything.’

‘So you’ve said, several times. Seriously, we’re not even meeting her until after the ceremony. Are you going to be like this the whole time?’

‘It’s probable,’ she said. ‘You could get a little more excited about this, you know.’

‘I am excited! She’s very talented and we’re lucky to have her here.’

Donna stared at him. ‘Oh my god, is that what you’re going to say to her? Josh, if that’s what you’re going to say to her, you can’t stand near me. Or act like you know me in any way.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you’ll embarrass me!’

‘I’ll embarrass you?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She seemed not the least bit bothered by his teasing. ‘I’m starting to think you don’t fully understand the situation we’re in right now.’

‘We’re… going to meet a pop singer, which we’ve done a million times before.’

That was, he realized at the sudden thunderous look on her face, a mistake. ‘I mean,’ he amended hastily, ‘we’re meeting a—an icon? A powerful female role model and—and an example to young women everywhere.’

Donna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, exhaling through her nose. He could almost see her counting to ten in her head. ‘Okay,’ she said calmly, opening her eyes again. ‘What you’re going to do when we meet her is not talk. Just stand and look awed.’

He decided it was best not to argue.

***

‘Oh my god,’ Josh said.

Donna smiled triumphantly as she led him inside; he seemed to have forgotten how to use his feet. ‘I know.’

‘Oh my _god_ ,’ he repeated. ‘She’s—she’s unbelievable. She’s fantastic. She’s—’

‘Say it,’ Donna encouraged.

‘—the queen of everything,’ he finished.

‘Did you know her husband took her surname?’ Donna asked. ‘We should talk about that.’

‘Sure,’ Josh said dazedly, and then pouted a little. ‘Oh, she’s married?’

Donna whacked his arm. ‘You’re marrying me, Josh! Though I’d understand. I’d leave you for Beyoncé too.’

‘Seems reasonable,’ he agreed. He stopped, causing several people to almost walk into him, and turned to face her. ‘Oh god, I’m about to meet her. What the hell do I even say to her?’

Donna smiled at him. ‘Just stand,’ she suggested, ‘and look awed.’ 

‘No problem,’ Josh said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome and appreciated as always!


End file.
